Code Lyoko meets Calvin and Hobbes
by walnutdemon
Summary: What happens when XANA zaps Calvin and Hobbes into the Lyoko world? Two words: total chaos! Pairings: YumixUlrich as usual.
1. Intro or really short chapter

A/N: Um, I don't think there's much to say, but I hope you like my randomful story.



Code Lyoko meets Calvin and Hobbes: the Intro/Really Short Chapter

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and TJ all came running in panting. Jeremie turned.

"At last. I wanted to tell you that XANA hasn't activated a tower."

"WHAT? Then why did you call us over here in the middle of the night?" Ulrich yelled.

"Well, he's trying to materialize something, but I can't tell what it is. It's definitely not from Lyoko. Come on, let's go to the scanner room!"

They waited expectantly at the scanner room. All of a sudden, one of the scanner's doors burst open, and smoke billowed everywhere.

They only heard on thing: "WOW, HOBBES, HE WERE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!!"



A/N: What will happen? Find out in: the next chapter! Oh, I'm sure most of you know what Calvin and Hobbes is, but for those of you who don't, Calving and Hobbes is a funny comic about a weird, philosophical, hyperactive, loud mouth kid called Calvin and his imaginary tiger Hobbes.


	2. night at yumi's and beginning of day

A/N: I'm too tired to write an author's note, but here is the chappie.



Code Lyoko meets Calvin and Hobbes-Chapter 2

"WOW, HOBBES, WE WERE ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!!"

"Wait-what?" said Aelita.

An extremely short boy came dashing into the room. "Hey, what kind of aliens are you?"

"THIS is what XANA sent us? Some KID?"

"Hi," he said, "My name is Calvin. What planet are you from?"

"Um, Calvin, where might we ask did you come from?" asked Jeremie.

"Uhh, Kansas."

"Kansas? This kid is from America!"

"He doesn't look human. Look, he's short and he has a weird nose and he has a really huge head-" TJ was cut off by Odd.

"Calvin, are you even human?" he asked.

"Well duhh? Hobbes, these guys are really thick."

"Wait a minute, HOBBES? These two are from that comic!" said Jeremie.

"Wow, Hobbes, lucky break. Now I won't have to do that the book report." Calvin said to the tiger that was now standing behind him. He was as tall as the group of teenagers and looked them over carefully.

"It would appear that these guys do have human DNA," he commented.

"Okay, you two, listen up," said Jeremie. "I don't know how, but you managed to warp from your dimension to ours. And Calvin, we're not aliens, but this is Sci-Fi, if that will please. In your terms, an evil villain took you out of your world into ours."

"Wow," replied Calvin. "That's really manipulating. Hey, do you guys have any Sci-Fi robots that can make my bed for me?"

The group looked at him bug-eyed.

Aelita broke the silence. "Listen; Calvin, Hobbes; you're going to have to stay in our dorm rooms until we figure out a way to get you back. Just try to keep quiet and try not to cause any havoc, okay?"

"Gotcha," Hobbes said.



They got back to the school, but there was still the matter of deciding where they should spend the night. They drew straws, and it was decided that they would stay at Yumi's house. The rest of the group left rather quickly.

The three walked down the street. A cool air was gently blowing, making the tree leaves rustle. It was so quiet, you could hear the footstep of an ant.

Calvin whispered to Hobbes, "Uhg, we have to stay at a **girl's** house. But maybe we can carry out a G.R.O.S.S. mission." (A/N: Calvin and Hobbes have a club called GROSS, which stands for _Get Rid Of Slimy girls_.)

Yumi overheard this, and the storm came out. "Okay, listen up you two. I don't want to here any of this 'girls have cooties' bullshit, because if I do, I'm gonna come down **hard** on both of your asses. Got it?" Calvin fell silent. Yumi sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that I get it so much from my little brother, I don't want to hear it anymore. And please don't cuss. I'm setting a really bad example."

After a short silence, Calvin said, "It's okay. I've never seen a girl have the heart to cuss in front of me before. You've just been gratified my immediate respect."

It was Hobbes turn to speak. "Yep, it's different in our world. Either we bug the girls, or they bug us."

Yumi smiled. Pretty good vocabulary for a six year old.

Luckily, Yumi's parents weren't home when they got there, so they just had to sneak through the house without waking Hiroki up.

"You guys are going to have to sleep on the floor, but I'll get you some sleeping bags."

Finally everything was set up. Calvin said, "What did you say your name was?"

"Yumi," she answered.

"Um, okay," he said. "Good night."

"Good night."



Calvin felt someone shaking him and he woke up. He looked up and saw Yumi. He groaned.

"Uhg, what time is it? Do you always get up this early?" he said.

"Yep, I'm afraid so. You're going to stay in one of my friend's dorms today, so you can sleep as much as you want in there."

He nudged Hobbes. Hobbes yawned and stretched. "Okay, okay, I'm up," he yawned.

"You're going to have to stay in here and stay quiet, okay? My parents can't find you guys. I'll try to sneak you guys some breakfast okay?" She went downstairs.

Hobbes glanced over at Calvin. "You like her, huh?" he teased, nudging him a little.

"**NO**," said Calvin. "I just give her high marks of respect." He paused. "Fine, maybe a little. It's just that I've never met a tough girl like her before." Hobbes chuckled a little and stretched out on the bed.

Yumi finally came back in. "Here, I managed to get you guys some toast. Um, I'm afraid you'll have to go out the window so my parents don't see you."

"That's fine," said Hobbes, "tigers are natural climbers."

They got outside and started to walk towards Kadic.

They had gotten there before everybody was outside. Yumi and the rest of the group had agreed to meet by the vending machine to decide what they were going to do for that day.

"Me and Ulrich can keep them in our room," said Odd. "We've got some cool stuff in there to keep them busy." They all agreed this would be best for now, and he would stay in each of their rooms each day.

They went up to Ulrich and Odd's room. "Here," said Odd, "I've got cool stuff like comics and paper and crayons and stuff. Just look around," he said. Odd began to leave, when he looked back and said, "Oh, yeah, don't go snooping around in Ulrich's closet. He hates that." Then he left.

As the door clicked shut, a wide smile spread across Calvin's face.

"You're planning something sinister, aren't you?" said Hobbes.

"Yes," replied Calvin.



A/N: Well, whaddya think? The chaos will begin in the next chapter. Please R&R.

_You have felt the wrath of nerdwithagun!_

** top**


	3. day at Ulrich's dorm

A/N: This is where the chaos will begin. Enjoy! Oh yes, and thank you, NUTCASE71733 for the nice review.



Code Lyoko meets Calvin and Hobbes-Day 1

"You're planning something sinister, aren't you?" asked Hobbes.

"Yes," said Calvin. He walked over to Ulrich's closet and opened it up.

"What are you doing?" asked Hobbes. "He told us not to snoop around in there!"

"Hobbes, Hobbes, Hobbes," Calvin replied. "When will you learn? When somebody says NOT to look at something, we look at it. Because the things we're NOT allowed to look at are bound to be a lot more intriguing then what we ARE allowed to see."

"Oh, I see," said Hobbes. "So, what's in there?"

"ooo, there's some cool stuff in here! He has a Gameboy, a bunch of electronic stuff and…. Wow, I hit the jackpot!" He turned around holding up a small book in victory. "I found his diary!" Hobbes sighed.

They opened up the diary to a random page and began to snicker.

_March 7, 2006 _(A/N: that's me birthday!)

_I'm tired of that asshole XANA taking over my social life. My friends, soccer, Yumi… Yumi. God, I love her so much. I wish I could just tell her how I feel, but I'm not as brave as Odd is. I can't stand to see her around William anymore. Everyday I look at her and feel so… well, let's just say warm and tingly. I need her in my life! Oh shit, I'm late for physics. Until next time…_

Hobbes sighed again. "Blackmail, right?"

Calvin nodded as he hopped down from the bed and began to pace up and down the room. "Yes, and I think I've got a pretty good idea."

They devised a sinister plan. Once it was set up, they took off out the window.



At promptly 4:15, Ulrich and Odd came walking in. "God, it's drafty," said Odd. They noticed the window was open.

"Oh, no," grumbled Ulrich. "Where's Calvin?" Odd pointed.

"Look! A note! It's cut and paste! Odd picked it up and read it out loud.

This is what it said:

_If you want to see your diary again, leave $100 in the hole of the large oak tree in the woods at 5:00 sharp. If it is not there, expect to see some interesting articles in the school newspaper soon._

"That BRAT!" shouted Ulrich. "I'm going to MURDER him!"



Calvin's POV

_Spaceman Spiff is lost in the vast forest of planet Alph-zorg. He has stolen the secret nuclear hydrolic bomb, the Zorg's most valued weapon! ALAS! Spiff hears a noise. Setting his gun on "deep fry" he peeks around the corner._

"**CALVIN, I SEE YOU! YOU BETTER COME OVER HERE!"**

_Spiff is off! Scrambling like a frightened jackrabbit, he scrambles up the nearest tree. Zounds! The Zorg is a surprisingly good climber! Spiff can no longer go any higher! The Zorg is closing in! Spiff fires!_

"HEY! Where did you get the rubber band?!"

Hobbes shouted something to Calvin. Calvin pulled something out of his pocket. "MY TRANSMOGRIFIER GUN!" he shouted. "OF COURSE!" He transmogrified himself into a flying squirrel and flew to the nearest tree. The fight raged on. In the final run, Ulrich ended up chasing Calvin across a clearing.

"How can a kid with such little legs run so fast?!" he raged. He finally dove and caught Calvin.

"Augh! You'll never catch me, Zorg! Don't even try!" He pulled out his gun and transmogrified Ulrich into a puppy.

"Woof woof woof woof woof!" (Translation: I'm going to kill you!)

"Well, see ya' later, Ulrich! Maybe if I'm nice I'll only read your diary to the whole school. Ha ha!"

_Shit. If I ever get out of this body, I'm going to give that kid about eighty shots of sedative, _he thought. _Hm. Maybe Yumi can help. _He ran over to Yumi's house as fast as he could. He knew her parents wouldn't be home yet, so she would probably let him in. He scratched at her door and yelped. Yumi came to the door and immediately started sweet talking him.

"Oh, you poor thing! Who left you out here? Oh, come inside!"

"Woof woof! Woof woof woof!" (Translation: Thanks, Yumi! It's me, Ulrich!)

"Don't worry. I'll get you some water."

Ulrich shook his head. (A/N: If dogs can do that…) How would he ever let Yumi know it was him? He noticed there was a can of pretzels in a bag on the ground, and he got an idea. He walked over while Yumi was distracted and tipped it over, spilling them over the floor. Yumi gasped.

"Aaa! What did you do?" He immediately began arranging the pretzels into a geometric fashion. He stepped to the side, and Yumi gasped again. He had written: _It's me, Ulrich._

(A/N: I know this sounds like something a cat would do, but I like dogs.)

"Who did this to you? XANA?" Ulrich arranged them again. _No, Calvin._

"That little twit! I'm going to kill him!" She picked up Ulrich and carried him to the school. Ulrich was thoroughly satisfied with Yumi holding him.

Once they got to the school, she marched up to Ulrich and Odd's room, and walked in before Odd could ask what she was doing. She went up to Calvin and said, "Change him back. NOW."

"Okay, fine!" said Calvin, rollin his eyes. "But before Ulrich can do anything about it, read this." He handed her Ulrich's diary. Yumi's eyes scanned over the page two or three times before she started smiling widely. Ulrich squirmed around, trying to get free.

She set him down on the ground. Calvin pointed his transmogrifier at Ulrich and changed him back. As soon as he was changed back, Yumi grabbed him by the arms, pulled him in roughly, and planted a kiss right onto his lips.

Calvin made a face, Odd clapped, and Ulrich nearly melted into a puddle of butter.



A/N: Well, whadaya think? The following chapters will be each day of his stay at Kadic.


	4. Author's Note

Code Lyoko Meets Calvin and Hobbes- Author's Note

**Okay. I'll admit it. I'm stuck here. I've been having extreme writer's block for this story, plus I just got ideas for two new stories. You have to forgive me here. **

**But I do plan on finishing it! You just have to help me here. I've tried writing the new chapter two times, but both times it just sort of sputtered and died.**

**Please send me a message with some ideas on what to do with the story, and look for my new stories soon.**

**Sincerely,**

_**nerdwithagun**_


	5. Sucks for Sissi

Nerdwithagun: Okay, I think I've got an idea of what to do now. My thanks toward 4gVn sOuL, Kelar the Mage, and fallenseeker for giving me ideas.



Code Lyoko Meets Calvin and Hobbes-Chapter 4

Calvin and Hobbes were bored. Very bored. They had to stay in Jeremie's room for the day, and it was about as exciting unsalted lima beans. The only thing that was interesting were Jeremie's various contraptions and robots that were scattered across the room. Not that they knew how they worked.

"Calvin, if you would just let me see the remote a second-"

"No! You're just gonna mess it up, like you do with everything!"

"Ohh, you insulted a tiger, that's bad luck for ten years, you know."

"Oh, shut up. You _know_ you always mess everything up."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Wow. Boredom really _does_ wear tempers thin.

In the midst of their arguing, Calvin failed to notice that he was backing up into the candle they had lit a little while ago.

And, as fate had it, it fell over onto the remote Calvin had dropped. (A/N: The remote is for Jeremie's robot.)

I caught on fire. Calvin panicked.

"Aaa! Fire! Quick, put it out, put it out," he yelped.

If you'd have been there, you would have seen Calvin and Hobbes hopping around the fire like Indians at a dance. Finally Hobbes used his senses and grabbed a water bottle, extinguishing the fire with it. Calvin reached down for the remote, but Hobbes grabbed his arm before he could.

"Whoa, don't touch it yet! Don't you have any common sense? It's hot!"

They waited a few minutes before picking it up to look at it. Hobbes tossed it from hand to hand, and then tried a few buttons. No response from it.

"No use. It's gone."

"Dang it! How are we going to explain this to Jeremie?"

What a coincidence, it was then that Jeremie decided to walk in.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Ah! Jeremie! You're back early!" Hobbes shoved the remote behind his back.

"Yeah, I decided to cut gym, and-hey, what have you got behind your back?"

Now it was Hobbes' turn to panic. "Uh, nothing." Jeremie looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's see your hands." Hobbes tossed the remote behind Calvin's back. He brought his hands forward.

"See, nothing!"

"Now let's see Calvin's hands." They continued to pass it back and forth from hand to hand until Jeremie grabbed both of them by the shoulders and spun them around at once. He gasped when he saw the remote and snatched it from them. "What did you do to my remote, Calvin?!"

Calvin, once again, panicked. "Uhhhhh, Hobbes did it!" he said, pointing his finger at Hobbes' head.

"What?!" protested Hobbes, "You were the one who knocked that candle over!"

"Well YOU were the one who was making me back into the desk!"

"Well YOU were the one who-"

"Guys! Would you shut up!" Jeremie cut in. "I don't care who did it, I just want to know what happened to it!" Calvin looked around sheepishly.

"Well we were arguing, and we sort of," Calvin started, but Hobbes shot him a look. "Okay, well _I_ sort of accidentally knocked a candle we had lit over, and well, you can guess what happened from there."

Jeremie sighed. "It's okay. I'll fix it. Look, everybody's in class. I'll give you a couple of bucks so that you and Hobbes can go the vending machine. It's in the hall just adjacent to this one. Try to stay low."

He handed Calvin and Hobbes five dollars, and then shoved them out of his door rather abruptly.

The halls were completely deserted. They began to walk down, looking around the whole time, although there wasn't a lot to look at it. They had just about reached the vending machine, when they heard some footsteps at the end of the hall. They turned around, and there was Sissi, strutting down the hall with her shoulders back and her chin up. She walked up to Calvin.

"Well if it isn't a little Dunkin' Donut! I haven't seen any of_ those_ around here lately! And look, if it isn't his assistant the tiger-dork! Where'd you get the tiger suit, kid?"

Hobbes glared. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Sissi tossed her hair back in a very Sissi-like manner. (A/N: How else can I describe it?) "_Well,_ since school has been _very _difficult lately, my Daddy the principal gave me the day off! But a _better_ question is, what are _you_ doing out here? Who are you, anyway? The reincarnation of Gary Coleman?"

Calvin promptly spit in her face.

"Aaaa!! You little brat! I'll get you!"

Calvin laughed. "Try!"

"Eeeeerrrrrrr!!!" Sissi's face flushed a deep tomato red, as she stormed off.

Hobbes shrugged his shoulders as they got some candy from the machine.

They walked back into Jeremie's room munching on some Snickers. Calvin walked up to Jeremie.

"Hey Jeremie, we just saw a preppy girl who tosses her hair back in a really stupid fashion. Do you know who she is?" Jeremie glanced over at him and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"That was probably just Sissi. She think she's all that. It doesn't surprise me that she got the day off. She is such a daddy's girl."

All of a sudden, a thought struck Calvin's mind. A very evil thought. A very evil, revengeful thought. He immediately put it into action.

"Hey Jer, Hobbes and I, uh, have to go to the bathroom." Jeremie glanced at them again.

"Okay, just don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"Geez, Jeremie, we're just going to the bathroom!" Calvin muttered to Hobbes, "Cmon, let's go!" They walked out of the room.

In the hall, Hobbes looked over at Calvin. "What's up with you, Calvin? We didn't have to go to the bathroom."

Calvin smiled evily. "I know."

"Then why did we come out here?"

"We're going to sabotage Sissi's room."

"WHAT?!"

Calvin laughed an evil laugh. "I know, but I can tell that nobody in the school likes her. We'll have to steal her dorm key."

Hobbes gave him one of those, 'You know you shouldn't do this and you'll probably get in trouble,' looks. "And how do you know that she's carrying her dorm key?"

"Hobbes, we're in a cartoon. In cartoons, everyone carries their dorm keys in their back pocket. Trust me on this. Since you have retractable claws, you'll sneak up behind her and steal her key. Leave it to me from there."

Hobbes rolled his eyes. "FINE. But if we get caught, I am holding NO responsibility. Understand?"

Calvin nodded his head in an 'I don't care,' manner and waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, just come on. We have to find her."

So off they went. They scouted the dorms. No sign of her. They went outside. There she was, walking across the courtyard in a very Sissi way. "Go!" whispered Calvin to Hobbes. Hobbes retracted his claws and snuck up behind her. Sure enough, there was her key in her back pocket, just like Calvin said. He slipped the key from her pocket. Smooth as silk. He walked back over to Calvin. Calvin got excited when he came back.

"Did you get the key?"

Hobbes dangled the key from his fingers and smiled proudly. "You are looking at the master of pick-pocketing. Right here!"

"YES!" They dashed over to where they believed that the Lyoko gang had said the girl's dorms were. They had started to walk through the halls, when a thought came into Hobbes' mind.

"How are we going to find her dorm? It's not as if her door is spray-painted pink with flowers that spell out SISSI." As if trying to prove Hobbes wrong, they at that moment came across a door that was spray-painted pink with flowers that spelled out SISSI.

Calvin looked up at Hobbes and Hobbes looked down at Calvin.

"Go on, Hobbes, I believe you were saying something funny."

"Never mind."

Calvin whipped out the key that Hobbes had given him. He slid it into the door, and turned it. He pushed on the door, which opened with a c-r-e-a-k-i-n-g noise. Calvin nearly vomited when he saw the room's interior.

Pink walls! Stuffed animals! Heart pillows! Makeup boxes! It was all too much for Calvin. Nevertheless, they walked into the room, shut the door, and promptly sabotaged it. They accomplished this by first scattering her pillows and stuffed animals everywhere, and then removing the contents of her makeup boxes out onto the floor. They ripped the sheets off her bed, overturned her stool, and emptied out the contents of her drawer. And they finished all of this off with a note on her sheet-less bed that said, "Sorry, wrong room." They dropped her key on the bed and left by neatly closing the door.

Done and done. Calvin and Hobbes walked off with a satisfied look on their faces.

They finally arrived at Jeremie's room. As they marched back in, Calvin said, "We're back, Jeremie. Boy, did we have to go!"

Sissi's scream could be heard two miles away.



Nerdwithagun: Yes, I did it! I finished the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought!


	6. How to lure tigers into Lyoko using tuna

Nerdwithagun: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Okay, here's the next chapter.



Code Lyoko Meets Calvin and Hobbes-Chapter 5

Calvin was beginning to get anxious. Sure, it was cool to be in an alternate dimension and all, but he was beginning to miss his cartoonie home in Kansas. Hobbes just missed the tuna. Jeremie, was trying to make progress on getting him back, but so far all of his attempts had failed.

Calvin's parents were becoming hysterical. Calvin hadn't turned up in five days. Nobody had seen him, nobody had heard from him, nobody had any idea where he might be. The police had done an investigation, still with no luck. Obviously.

But what Calvin wanted was a little bit of variety. He had heard the teenagers he was staying with talk about a thing called Lyoko, some sort of computer-generated world where they fought monsters and saved the world on a regular basis.

Now _that_ was what Calvin was talking about. It was what he always dreamed about, but for real this time! He had been plotting to go to Lyoko for two days now.

He never told Hobbes about this plan. Hobbes may have been crazy like Calvin, but he was still a bit of a rat. But Calvin had his own evil ways. Hobbes would go to Lyoko whether he liked it or not.

On the one-week anniversary of Calvin being in the world of Code Lyoko, Calvin began to put his plan into action.

He started it in the afternoon. Hobbes, TJ, and he were just sort of hanging out in TJ's room. (A/N: TJ has his own separate dorm in this one.)

"Obviously, if the world was ruled by machines, then humanity would become completely dysfunctional and rip ourselves apart. But of course, that's what the machines would want us to do, so that they could breach security more easily!" Calvin was explaining. TJ and Hobbes rolled their eyes.

Jeremie came running in at exactly 4:00.

"Guys! Guys! Get to the factory quick, it's a XANA attack!" he shouted.

Calvin smiled mentally. Trying to act his normal self, he asked as convincingly as he could, "Jeremie? TJ? Can I _please_ come this time?" Jeremie glared at him.

"NO," he said. "You'll get in too much trouble."

"Fine," grumbled Calvin, although he was really laughing hysterically on the inside. This was just part of the plan.

Hobbes knew better, though. "Calvin? What sinister plan are you plotting this time." Calvin didn't answer. He was rummaging around in the old bag that Aelita had given him. He had wanted it so that he could carry stuff around.

Calvin's orange and black striped friend stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Calvin finally found what he was looking for, giving a little cry of success.

"Calvin? What are you doing-"

He was cut himself off when Calvin produced what he had found. Before Hobbes' eyes was his most treasured object: a can of tuna fish.

Hobbes' pupils grew wider. His mouth hung open and began to water. He slowly began to walk forward. Calvin had a sinister look on his face. Hobbes was right where he wanted him.

"You want it?" he asked mockingly. Hobbes nodded. "Well come and get it!" With that, Calvin dashed out of the room. Hobbes dashed out after him.

Even though the short blonde boy was a sneaky little devil, he at least had _some_ common sense. Knowing that all the students would be out right now, he took the back way to the outside of the school. No one ever went through there.

He reached the outside, but finally realized what a difficult job this would be. No one ever said it was going to be easy sneaking past teenage kids from another dimension who are twice as tall as you with a tuna-crazed tiger hot on your trail.

But the will power of a six year old is an amazingly strong thing. He dashed around the school the long way. So that no one would see Hobbes and since he knew Hobbes wouldn't stop following him, he crawled underneath benches, hiding their bodies between wood and a wall. This was easy for Calvin, being a small person.

They managed to do this with only one small encounter. Calvin dashed past Jim carrying his can of tuna, narrowly missing him. "Hey, you! Watch it!" As he was turning back around, an cartoon-ish looking tiger ran past him with crazy eyes.

"JIBBEDY JABBEDY JOBBEDY!!!!" shouted Hobbes as he dashed on after Calvin.

Jim proceeded to the cafeteria and laid his head down. Rosa, the head lunch lady came towards him with some soup. "What happened, Jim? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Jim shut his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said quietly.

Once Calvin finally reached the woods where nobody could see the two speed-demons, he wasted no time. He sped up to twice his previous speed, his brain trying to remember the way he had gone to Kadic when he arrived here.

"FLOOPER PLOPPERS!!!!" screamed Hobbes from behind him. Calvin didn't realized how close Hobbes was to catching him. He took a left turn just in time to see Ulrich covering the manhole that they always went down.

Calvin waited for a moment, still running around in a circle so that Hobbes wouldn't catch him, before going down.

When he decided he _did_ want to go down, he climbed faster than he had ever climbed in his life. Finally getting close enough to the sewer floor, he let go and dropped down. So did Hobbes.

Calvin began sprinting. He was beginning to run out of steam. But he knew Hobbes wasn't, so he continued to push forward.

He miraculously was able to remember the way after only taking one wrong turn. He couldn't believe he was still running this fast. He finally saw the ladder leading up to the bridge ahead, and let out a little cry of relief.

Ten feet away from the ladder, Hobbes came to his senses and pounced on Calvin. Calvin was only two feet away. He stopped abruptly and ducked. Hobbes crashed into the wall shouting, "Oh, _BEEP_!!" Calvin was mildly shocked at this.

He hopped up the ladder two rungs at a time, and continued after that to run across the bridge.

Hobbes was shaky after the bonk on the head. He couldn't chase Calvin as quickly. Calvin was relieved by this, since he wanted to get to the factory before Hobbes.

Finally reaching the factory, Calvin began to slow down. He slid down the rope, and ran into the elevator, pressing the "down" button. Once Hobbes got their, he muttered under his breath and ran down the stairs.

Calvin jumped into the scanner room, still holding onto the tuna after all of this. "Hey, Jeremie!" he shouted up to the speaker on the ceiling.

Up in the lab, Jeremie heard this and got mad. "Calvin?! What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

Calvin just laughed. "You'd better virtualize me, Jeremie."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, than a crazed tiger will be stuck in this whatchmacallit room to destroy all of this nice, shiny equipment."

"Shit," muttered Jeremie to himself. "Fine, Calvin. Have it your way. Get in the scanners, but you'll see why I didn't want you to come once you get on Lyoko."

Calvin smiled with victory as he stepped into the scanner. Just as Jeremie began to start up the process, Hobbes ran into the room. Perfect timing. He ran into the scanner with the tuna just as the doors were closing.

"_Jeremie? What's going on?"_ came Yumi's voice from Lyoko. Jeremie sighed.

"Well, Calvin just forced me to virtualize him, that little con artist. And I think Hobbes just got in the scanner."

"_That's not good."_



Calvin and Hobbes landed on Lyoko. As they got up, Calvin said to himself, "Spaceman Spiff and his assistant, the Lone Tiger of Sector ZZQ6 have landed in enemy territory."

Calvin drew his death ray blaster from his holster, as Hobbes finally came to his senses as where he was.

"As he sets his gun on 'Charcoal', Spaceman Spiff peers into the distance. _Alas!_ Aliens are on the horizon!"



Nerdwithagun: Oohh, I'm evil, huh? Read next time to find out what happens! Oh, and R&R!


	7. REVISED SHINY NEW CHAPTER!

**Nerdwithagun: This is a revision of chapter 6.**



Code Lyoko Meets Calvin and Hobbes-Chapter 6

Calvin took two steps in the Lyoko world, taking stock of his surroundings. As if this week wasn't bizarre enough, it just got more bizarre. He glanced over at Hobbes, who was rolling around on the ground with the virtual can of tuna. Hobbes soon realized that he couldn't eat or taste the tuna while it was virtual, and got angry at it and kicked it across the wasteland of the desert region. Calvin watched as Hobbes got up and began to laugh and stumble across the ground. He figured that he was still loopy from the trip into Lyoko.

The aliens, which were actually crabs, stopped before Calvin, staring down at him quizzically….if crabs can look at somebody quizzically….

"Greetings, aliens! I come in peace!" announced Calvin loudly, very pleased to at least meet aliens. The crabs, on the other hand, were not so pleased to meet Calvin. Lasers flew everywhere. Calvin winced in pain.

Hobbes and he fled towards a cave several meters away, as lasers flew all around them. They dove inside it, and Hobbes began pushing large rocks in front of the cave entrance. Calvin tried to help him as best he could, but he was too weak to make much progress. By then, however, enough rocks were piled in front of the doorway so that the crabs couldn't get in.

The crabs continued to throw itself against the crack still revealed by the entrance of the cave after it had been covered by the rocks. Calvin and Hobbes huddled in the corner of the cavern. All they could do was sit and listen to the banging and crashing of the infuriated crabs outside.

After a while, the crabs quit banging at it. They stood back, and began shooting at it. Dirt and rocks fell from the ceiling, and a few of the rocks at the entrance were blown out of place. All Calvin and Hobbes could do was sit quietly in the corner, silently screaming.

Just when the two trapped in the cave were about to snap from psychological torture, the shooting from outside stopped. Unseen, a rumble seemed to be taking place outside. Calvin and Hobbes listened carefully. A few minutes later, there was silence. A moment or two passed, and they could here footsteps crunching through the debris at the entrance of the cave. "Calvin? Hobbes?" came the muffled sound of Odd's voice outside.

"It's us! It's us! Help us!" screamed Calvin. They then saw Odd squeezing between two large rocks, and then he was in the cave. He ran over to them.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," said Hobbes. "We're just a little shaken from the incident." Odd nodded.

"Jeremie!" Odd called. "I've found them!"

"Good," came the sound Jeremie's voice. "I'll bring you all in now."

There was silence. A light flashed before Calvin and Hobbes' eyes, and they blacked out.



Calvin woke up on Ulrich's bed later that day. Everything was blurry and his vision was swimming. He could hear murmuring in the background. He could make out Ulrich's voice, and also Jeremie's voice…in fact he could hear everybody's voices.

"You should have seen their faces when I saw them in the cave. They looked like Jeremie when we went to see 'The Ring.'"

He could hear Aelita laughing, and then Jeremie began to talk. "Shut the hell up, Odd." Odd started laughing. Jeremie continued, "Anyway, that's completely off the subject! We've got to find a way to send them back, they're making our lives a holy terror!"

"Oh, come on Jeremie, they're kind of fun," said TJ. Jeremie sighed.

"Well, not for me."

Calvin attempted to sit up. Pain flooded into his head, and he fell back onto his pillow and groaned. The whole group spun around to look at him. "Oh good, you're awake," said Jeremie.

"What happened?" groaned Calvin.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," reassured Jeremie. "You were just materialized back into the real world. You're just feeling some of the side effects, since it was your first time. The side effects are worse for you, since you weigh less. We carried you back here about an hour ago. The feeling should wear off in about two hours. In other news, still no progress in finding a way to get you back to your dimension."

Calvin groaned once more. He felt like crap just from hearing Jeremie's answer. Wincing in pain, he sat up and looked around the room. Hobbes was still curled up on the floor, sound asleep. Jeremie spoke once again. "I need to tell you guys something, but we have to wait until your furry friend here is awake."

Calvin furrowed his eyebrows. "His NAME is Hobbes," he said seriously. Jeremie rolled his eyes.

"Okay, whatever, HOBBES." Calvin was about to open his mouth again, when Ulrich came to the rescue.

"Calvin, would you like to read a comic book?"

Calvin forgot what he was mad about, and a smile spread across his face. "Sure!" he said excitedly.

Ulrich walked over. "Here, I've got the latest edition of 'Mega Man.'" Calvin immediately became absorbed in the comic book, and the others resumed their conversation.

About an hour later, Hobbes finally woke up. After he became accounted with his surroundings and was informed of what was going on, Jeremie began lecturing them. "Do you two have any idea how stupid that stunt you pulled was?" he scolded. "Because your data wasn't registered in the computer yet, I couldn't track you or communicate with you! Now, you better not pull any more crap like that, or I swear, I'll…" Aelita stopped him before he got too carried away.

It was Aelita's turn to lodge Calvin and Hobbes for the night. They arrived at her dorm room, and she set up some sleeping bags and pillows on the floor for them. She stayed up studying for a while, and Calvin and Hobbes stayed up drawing cartoons on the ground. At last they decided to turn in for the night. They bid their goodnights, and Aelita turned out the light. They all lay there, wondering what sort of events tomorrow would bring.



A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this revised edition of the chapter. The next chapter will be up, I'm hoping, sometime in the next two days. Reviews pleez!


	8. Breakthrough

A/N: In case no one knew about the update, look at the last chapter. It is new and revised. I hope you enjoy this chapter.



Code Lyoko Meets Calvin and Hobbes-Chapter 7

Calvin woke up the following morning from a restless night of sleep and unpleasant dreams. There was a vague feeling of dreariness in the air as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up in his sleeping bag. He glanced over at Hobbes, who growled a little and rolled over in his sleep. Calvin sighed a deep, longing sigh. Things were on his mind.

"Why the long face?" Calvin jumped a little. He hadn't noticed that Aelita was awake. She stood by her desk, looking over at Calvin.

Calvin looked down at the ground. "Oh, nothing too unexpected. I'm just sort of homesick after being here so long. I can't imagine how worried my parents must be. Well, at least we're in good hands. I can't thank you guys enough for taking care of us so well."



Calvin's parents were, as a matter of fact, completely out of their minds with worry. When Calvin didn't show up the night he disappeared, they went out calling and searching for him for hours. When he still didn't show up, they immediately contacted the officials, who showed up at their house minutes later. After a brief conference with Calvin's parents, they ordered a search party who began searching in the last place Calvin was known to be, the woods.

As you could probably figure out, no trace of him or Hobbes was found.



Aelita couldn't really think of what to say. That statement was unexpected coming out of Calvin. "And Aelita?" he asked. She turned around.

"Yes?"

"Why does Jeremie hate me and Hobbes so much?"

Aelita sighed. "Oh, he doesn't hate you guys. He's just stressed right now, what with having to find a way to get you guys back, and midterms coming up…"

"Of course, you're just saying that so we won't be offended."

Aelita walked over to her backpack. "No, really. You can't take it personally."

Calvin got up out of his sleeping bag. "Whatever you say."

At this point, Hobbes had woken up and was stretching and yawning sleepily. He got up out of his sleeping bag, walked over to the mirror in Aelita's room, and began brushing his fur. Aelita was finally ready for school. She bid them farewells, and walked out of the dorm to her classes. Calvin changed out of his pajamas and into his clothes when she was gone, and Hobbes pulled a comic book TJ had given him out of the bag Ulrich had given him.

The day went by slowly. The dynamic duo mainly snooped, goofed around, and, once or twice, when no one was around, ran out to the vending machine to get some candy or juice. Still, dreariness hung in the air, and everything seemed remotely depressing that day.

At around four o clock that day, Ulrich burst into the room, telling them to hurry and come with him. "What's going on?" asked Hobbes.

Ulrich caught his breath before answering. "Jeremie tells us that he's made some sort of huge breakthrough in finding a way to get you guys back. Aelita had to go the factory, and told me to get you guys. Now hurry!"

The three of them ran out into the hall, pausing when they got the turn leading into the hall perpendicular to that one. "Okay," Ulrich whispered, "I know a shortcut leading to the factory from the school, but it's in the building across from this one. So, we're going to have to be slick to get to it. Stay low, and I'll tell you when and where to move. When Calvin and Hobbes both nodded in understanding, he said, "Okay, let's go," and off they went.

After much sneaking and dashing, they finally made it into the building across from theirs. Then, there was still the challenge of getting past the two teachers who were standing in the hall to the door leading to the factory. "Okay, here's the plan," said Ulrich, "I'll distract the teachers and get them to leave, and as soon as they're completely out of sight, you guys will go through the door." The plan worked as expected, and within no time they were at the factory, next to Jeremy as he sat at his computer. The rest of the gang was already there, and Jeremy soon explained what was going on.

"As you all know, I've made a great breakthrough in finding a way of sending Calvin and Hobbes back." He wiped his glasses before continuing. "Well anyways, it seems that when you two went into Lyoko," he said, meaning Calvin and Hobbes, "Your DNA was programmed into the computer. Well, when I found this out, I performed a search, and the computer found DNA matching exactly to your parents. I performed another search, and found all of their legal records. So I may have a lead to work off of," he finished.

Everybody became excited, particularly Calvin and Hobbes. Calvin jumped up in the air and cheered in victory. Once he was calm again, he walked up to Jeremie and asked, "So, you know how to get us back?" Jeremie frowned.

"No," he replied, "but I almost do. This is a huge step. The computer obviously knows something about your dimension, which means it might know how to get there. I'm going to do some more work, and-" He was cut off by a huge shaking and thundering. Odd and Aelita lost their balance, and the rest grabbed onto whatever was close by to keep from losing theirs.

"Shit, what the hell was that?!" screamed TJ.

Ulrich nudged him. "Language!"

TJ shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going to go check. He climbed up the ladder in there to the deck which was above the rest of the room, where there was a window overlooking the bridge leading to the factory. The rest of the gang watched as he paced over to the window. When he looked out of it, they watched him quizzically as his expression changed from serious to shocked.

Ulrich called up to him, "What do you see?"

All TJ could utter was, "Come look." Everybody shifted their gaze to Ulrich, who only shrugged and walked over to the ladder. He climbed up and walked over to the window where TJ was standing. When he looked out, his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he gasped.

Before either of them could say anything to their friends below, there was a huge boom, the lights flickered out, and the roof caved in.



A/N: Well, I kept my word and updated within the next two days. Only one more thing to say: REVIEW, DAMN IT!


End file.
